Un café
by DESTACADO117
Summary: Solo había ido por un café para no quedarme dormido, pero termine obteniendo algo mucho mejor y mas lindo.


Debería haber estado escribiendo el 3° capitulo de "Proyecto X-Loud" o el siguiente capitulo de otra historia que tengo en el fandom de League of Legends, pero el pelotudo de mi cerebro no iba a dejar de joder ni pensar en otra cosa hasta que yo escribiera esto. Aquí esta, espero que alguien lo disfrute, si así fue, no olvides darle fav o dejar tu review, así se que te gusto.

El narrador puede ser quien se les hinche la gónada que posean, trate de que no sonara un genero en especifico: Lincoln, una de las hermanas Loud, ustedes mismos, etc.

¡AL BARDO!

* * *

Era un viernes, a las ocho y media de la noche y yo apenas venia saliendo de mi prisión llamada universidad, prácticamente iba arrastrando los pies al andar, en una de esas, la suela de mis zapatos se iban a despegar. Sentía que en cuanto llegara a mi departamento me tiraría a la cama y no despertaría hasta el domingo en la tarde. Me subiría en este momento al autobús para ir a casa, pero tengo tanto sueño que sé que me quedaría dormido en él, y definitivamente no estaba de ánimos como para caminar desde la estación hasta mi departamento. Afortunadamente recordé que hay una cafetería cerca, a una cuadra de la escuela, así que con la mente fijada en conseguir cafeína para mi cuerpo, arrastre mi cuerpo a ese lugar.

Cuando entre, un delicioso aroma a café molido inundo mis fosas nasales, si bien no era fanático de la bebida, el aroma siempre me había encantado, incluso sentí que solo con el olor me despertaba un poco. El lugar estaba vacío, no había ningún otro cliente en el local. Me dirige a la caja donde estaba una joven con una sonrisa, de aspecto simpático, cabello rojizo muy ensortijado, anteojos redondos negros, pecas y unos pequeños dientes sobresalientes.

\- **Buenas noches, bienvenido al** _ **"Coffe-Land"**_ **, mi nombre es Penélope, en que puedo servirle.** – Su sonrisa nunca desapareció.

\- **Buenas noches. Si me das un Moka Late de vainilla con leche semidescremada grande por favor. Nada más seria eso.**

\- **Claro que sí, serian tres con veinte por favor.** – Le entregue el dinero, vi que se me había quedado viendo unos momentos. – **¿Semana pesada?**

\- **¿Tan zombie me veo?** – Bromee. – **La verdad es que si, últimamente parece que los maestros quieren que contemplemos el suicidio… y no es exageración.**

\- **Si entiendo, a veces los míos también se ponen pesados y me es difícil hacerme de tiempo para estudiar y trabajar sin querer arrancarme el cabello.** – Se rio ligeramente y después me entrego mi cambio. – **En un momento estará su pedido. ¡Clyde! ¡Tenemos una orden!**

\- **¡Voy!** – Se oyó desde atrás.

De la parte de atrás salió un chico afroamericano, con lentes y pecas al igual que Penélope. Me dio un corto saludo y empezó a hacer su trabajo como barista. Fui a sentarme en una mesa cerca de la barra para no tener que caminar mucho cuando me llamaran. No supe en que momento me había quedado dormido, pero la chica, bastante amable, me sacudió del hombro y me entrego mi café en mi mesa, definitivamente se había ganado la propina.

Había sacado mi celular para revisar mis redes sociales mientras tomaba mi café de sorbos pequeños. De vez en cuando miraba a Penélope platicar animadamente con el chico Clyde, veía como a la pelirroja se le coloreaban las mejillas en varias ocasiones, pero el moreno no parecía darse cuenta de nada. Esa actitud se me hizo bastante rara.

\- **C-Cl-Clyde.** – Penélope había comenzado a tartamudear y a ponerse colorada.

\- **¿Qué pasa Penny?**

\- **Hay… hay algo que… que quería decirte.** – Se notaba que estaba bastante nerviosa.

Su rostro estaba tomando el mismo color de su cabello, y no sabía si eso era sano en una persona, sus ojos estaban fuertemente apretados y se tallaba las manos bastante rápido. Estuvo así un buen rato hasta que volvió hablar.

\- **¡Me gustas!** – Lo grito como si el chico no estuviera justo enfrente de ella.

\- **¿Q-q-qué?** – Pregunto atónito.

\- **Me gustas Clyde, me gustas mucho.** – Había abierto los ojos, pero su cara seguía igual de roja que un tomate.

Mi café se había quedado a medio camino de mi boca, de seguro me veía ridículo con la boca entornada esperando el vaso que nunca llego, incluso sentía el calor de la bebida que de seguro se me estaba derramando, pero es que con sorpresas como esas, todo alrededor dejaba de importar. Aun con su piel oscura, pude notar como a él también se le pintaban las mejillas.

\- **¿De-desde hace cuánto?** – El pobre se había puesto nervioso también.

\- **Desde hace seis meses, después de que comenzamos a trabajar juntos.**

\- **Oh.**

Después de eso la cafetería se había vuelto tan silenciosa como un cementerio. Nadie decía nada, nadie hacia nada. Literalmente nada de esto me inmiscuía a mí, pero hasta yo sentía el ambiente bastante denso. Incluso en mi mente gritaba cosas como _"¡Vamos! ¡Dile algo! ¡Lo que sea! ¡No la dejes así!"_ Por primera vez me di cuenta que cuando mi familia y mis amigos me decían que me gustaba entrometerme, lo decían enserio.

\- **Yo… yo tengo que pensarlo, iré a la parte de atrás a pensarlo.**

" _¡No bobo! Sé que dije lo que sea, ¡Pero no eso!"_ Intentaba que no pareciera que quería arrancarme el cabello de la desesperación.

\- **Oh, sí, está bien, entiendo.** – La voz de Penélope se oía decaída.

Clyde se había ido a la parte de atrás, dejando a la pelirroja con un semblante triste. Necesitaba servilletas para limpiar el café que había derramado, y aunque la mesa en la que estaba tenía el servilletero lleno, me pare a recoger las que había en la barra.

\- **Tranquila, todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes**. – Le dije con una sonrisa.

Eso parecía haberla animado un poco, así que regrese a mi lugar. Los minutos pasaban y no había señas del moreno, la pobre chica estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Estaba viendo unos momentos mi celular y dándole un trago a mi café cuando la escuche decir el nombre de Clyde y luego quedarse callada, levante la vista y casi me ahogo por aspirar el café. ¡Clyde la estaba besando! Tuve que taparme la boca con la parte interna del codo para tratar de disminuir el ruido.

Se separaron. Penélope había vuelto a tener el rostro del mismo color que su cabello; aun a la distancia a la que estaba, parecía que sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

\- **Yo, yo también llevo tiempo sintiendo algo por ti Penny, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo.**

No sabía quién estaba más sorprendido, si ella o yo, y yo no tenía nada que ver en todo esto. Se quedaron quietos y callados, empezaron a girar sus cabezas hacia mí y se me quedaron viendo, las mejillas de ambos se encendieron. Penélope quería decir algo, pero solo salían balbuceos inteligibles de su boca.

- **Este… disculpe, ¿le molestaría si lo dejamos solo un momento? Me gustaría hablar con mi compañera un momento.** – El chico trataba de sonar.

\- **Eh, no, no. No hay ningún problema. Adelante.**

Los dos se fueron a la parte de atrás, a lo que sea que fueran a hacer. Saque los audífonos de mi mochila y me los puse para escuchar música y darles toda la privacidad posible. Quizá debería haber hecho esto desde un principio, pero había terminado en medio del fuego cruzado. Seguía bebiendo mi café, oyendo música y mirando al techo pensando en las inmortalidades del tabique y del cangrejo cuando tocaron mi hombro. Enfrente de mi estaban los dos encargados.

\- **¿Ocurre un problema?** – Dije después de quitarme los audífonos.

- **No claro que no.** – Me dijo el moreno.

\- **Es solo que queríamos darle este muffin, por todos los… "sucesos" que tuvo que pasar.** \- Me dijo la pelirroja mostrándome un panquecito.

Decir que esto era una sorpresa era poco. Trate de rechazarlo pero ellos insistieron de que lo tomara, así que tuve que hacerlo, pero agradeciendo por él. Por fin había terminado mi vaso de café, me levante y camine a la barra donde había dejado dos montoncitos de dinero con un dólar con cincuenta cada uno.

Agradecí por todo y salí del local, camine unos pasos y regrese la vista, donde los vi a ambos platicando animadamente, sonriéndose, haciendo que yo también sonriera. Saque el muffin para comérmelo, y al darle la primera mordida me dio la impresión de que sabía mucho mejor que de lo que normalmente lo haría.

* * *

Quizas pueda que me tarde un poco en actualizar el 3° capitulo de Proyecto X , debido a que tengo el capitulo pendiente en mi historia de LoL, la cual ya tiene un rato sin que la actualice.

Sin nada mas que decir, espero que nos veamos pronto(o tal vez no)


End file.
